


Birthday Morning

by NathTE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, KakaIru Week 2019, Kakashi's birthday 2019, M/M, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: “Good morning, birthday boy!” He approaches the bed, placing the tray on top of Kakashi’s lap. “Some treat for my dear husband,” he said while petting Kakashi’s arm.“I helped!” Naruto added enthusiastically.And Kakashi sure could see that, with the slightly burnt pancakes, and the strange-looking omelet on his plate. But honestly, he wouldn’t have any other way.





	Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here it’s my second contribution to KakaIru Week and Kakashi’s birthday.

Waking up with a teenage boy jumping on top of him wasn’t what he expected of his birthday morning, but strangely, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey, Naruto…” He mumbled, blinking one eye open to look at the sunny smile of his charge. The boy grew each day even more similar to his father, appearance-wise, but he had Kushina’s smile and personality.

Kakashi has adopted Naruto when he was seven, right after his sensei and wife died in a car accident. He was just 21 then, but he couldn’t let their boy enter the system. Much like when the same happened to him when he was 14 and his father died in action, and Minato took him in.

“Good Morning, oldie! How it is to get older?” He said with his usual foxy grin.

“I’m not that old, stop saying that…” He said while stretching, feeling one bone popping into place.

A pointed look from the fifteen-year-old was enough to announce what the boy thought to what just happened.

“I’m just 29…” He said weekly.

“Old!” The teenaged giggled.

“Stop teasing your Kaka-nii, Naruto-kun.” A voice interrupted Kakashi’s retort, attracting their attention to the door.

The vision just made a smile appear on his face. Umino Iruka was holding a tray full of food, and wearing a beautiful smile on his plump lips.

“Good morning, birthday boy!” He approaches the bed, placing the tray on top of Kakashi’s lap. “Some treat for my dear husband,” he said while petting Kakashi’s arm.

“I helped!” Naruto added enthusiastically.

And Kakashi sure could see that, with the slightly burnt pancakes, and the strange-looking omelet on his plate. But honestly, he wouldn’t have any other way.

He still remembered how Iruka entered their lives and changed it forever. Kakashi was a struggling 23-year-old dealing with a 9-year-old still navigating his life without his parents, it had times Kakashi questioned his choices, but he persevered and tried to do his best. It was in a particularly bad day 6 years ago that brought Iruka to them, he had to abandon his classes in the University to run to Naruto’s school to deal with a fight he had to get himself into. He had no choice aside from bringing a suspended Naruto to the University because he still had to deliver a paper that day if he wanted the marks.

He left Naruto in the hall giving him instructions to not leave that place, but Naruto being Naruto, he left. It just took 10 minutes for the boy to disappear, leaving a frantic Kakashi looking for him. It took him an hour later after he called the campus guards to find Naruto seating beside a beautiful tanned man, smiling so brightly for the first time in two years, and Kakashi swore he fell in love then.

Their relationship wasn’t all roses and rainbows, but it was the best thing that happened to him and Naruto. In a way, both of them gained an anchor in the form of Umino Iruka, and Iruka gained two kids to dot upon.

Despite him being an awful cook, Kakashi mused as he took the first bite of his omelet, grinning. He was sure that when he was older all his taste buds would have declared mutiny, but he still ate it.

Both Iruka and Naruto made faces at him as he ate the food they had done without complaint and he was sure both knew that it wasn’t that good, but it wasn’t the worst thing he ate from them. He was glad he learned how to cook from his father, and later from Minato and Kushina, or they would be screwed.

When he ate the last bite of his food, and he placed the tray on his nightstand, Iruka asked him.

“So? How was it?”

“Good!” He answered with practiced easiness. But both looks he received, one chocolate brown and the other cerulean blue, called out his lie. “Okay, okay… It wasn’t the worse thing I ate from the both of you,” he said with a smile on his lips. It was the truth.

That answer seemed to satisfy the both of them, and before he knew he was being attacked by his two family members, each one kissing one of his cheeks as they pushed him back down into the bed. It was difficult to fight off them both, but not that he actually wanted.

In between laughs and hugs, that was the best way to start his birthday morning. Well… Almost, he corrected himself as he heard the padding of eight dogs coming to their room.

Now they were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would come with something for Kakashi’s birthday. It wasn’t much, because I wasn’t feeling well today and his weekend was pretty busy. So, it’s just a very fluffy silly moment. And I hope you liked it. Maybe in the future, I can think of expanding this universe.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think and leave me kudos if you liked! :D
> 
> See you around, Nath!


End file.
